kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Saiga Furinji
Saiga is the current One Shadow of Yami's One Shadow Nine Fists, the master of Kajima Satomi, and the father of Miu Furinji. He is also the last/lost hero of Ryōzanpaku. 'Appearance' Saiga's exact appearance is tall and slim and wears a striped suit with a tassle around the middle. He appears to be incredibly well muscled with a physique similar to Hayato Furinji, his father, and his hair style is somewhat reminiscent of Kōetsuji Akisame's. His hair is blond like his father and daughter. He wears arm and leg gauntlets for battle. When disguised as John, he is a portly short man with short hair and a mustache. He wore a camo outfit and glasses. 'Personality' In his youth, Saiga appeared to have been a very kind and merciful man, sparing any opponent he fought to end the bloodshed. He fell in love with Shizuha and wished to have her hand in marriage. In the present from what can be shown so far, Saiga appears to be very ruthless, his constant fighting having possibly been corrupted from the fighting and constantly wanting to fight strong opponents. It's strongly implied he is the one that killed his own wife, Shizuha and left his own daughter in the cold to die so he could fight, suggesting he no longer cares about his own family. With Yami, he most likely rules them in fear and treats them with no proper respect. However, he does care for his daughter's safety as he was willing to come to save his only child at the hands of Jenazad's brainwashing and save her and Kenichi from getting killed. He has also shown compassion, such as genuinely thanking Kenichi for protecting his daughter and states he's a man worthy of being trusted. However, despite being an aparent follower of the Satsujinken, Saiga has shown to be merciful to his enemies, such as Kenichi noting that he defeated his opponents and didn't kill them and only twisted Menang's arm and gave his daughter some medicine to treat it once a week. Like Akisame, he's knowledgeable about medicine, such as giving Menang a treatment for his arm. Even Kenichi noted how similar he was to Akisame's treatments. 'Background' Saiga was raised by Hayato Furinji, who trained him rigorously through the principles of the Katsujinken, which he would uphold until later in his adult life. Akisame said that he was his best friend. At some point in time, he defeated James Shiba, who supposedly let his guard down, and damaged his right eye and left leg. Saiga met Shizuha 'while observing birds in the mountains. However, he had trouble in obtaining her hand in marriage, as the Kuremisago regarded her as a religious symbol, fearing to place her in the hands of someone too strong. The Kuremisago split over this, some siding with Saiga and against their tradition and others continuing to uphold it, fighting with each other around the globe. Saiga was able to hold his own in many of these matches without having to kill anyone. However, as the battle dragged on, he began to take up the Satsujinken belief. This was noticed by his father however he decided to turn a blind eye until after Shizuha's death, which is heavily implied to be Saiga's doing. 'Plot Overview 'DofD Tournament Arc' Saiga makes his first appearance after Shō's death, however, his face is not shown, he chooses his disciple to lead YOMI. He has also taught his disciple that the key to winning lies in the "heart", which is also one of the Elder's lines. 'Miu Rescue Arc' When his daughter was kidnapped by Jenazad, he pretended to be John the mercenary to get close to Jenazed, having also learned how much Kenichi cares for his daughter. He then finally revealed himself after saving Kenichi and Miu's from Jenazed's men saying that those gauntlets were his before they came to Kenichi. He introduces himself to Kenichi and just as he's about to put a coat over Miu for cover, he attacks the five Tidat warriors and takes them down before his coat falls. He then thanks Kenichi for taking care of his daughter. He gives Kenichi Miu's hair clips back while stating John was a lie and says to Kenichi what John would say by saying "A man like you...is worth trusting". Menang tries to attack Saiga only for him to have his left arm twisted and given treatment for it by Hartini. He states he didn't intend to fight unless Miu was truly in danger and just as Sakaki bursts into the room, Saiga has already left. Saiga was watching over Miu from the wall after the army settled down and before leaving he flashed his gauntlets to Kenichi and Kenichi did the same thing to him not before Hayato and Miu felt his presence. 'Relationships' *'Hayato Fūrinji': Hayato is Saiga's father not much is known about there relationship. *'Miu Fūrinji': Miu is Saiga's daughter he secretly watches over her. *'Akisame Kōetsuji': Akisame was Saiga's best friend not much is known about there relationship. *'Kenichi Shirahama': Saiga respects Kenichi for protecting Miu while she was under Silcardo Jenazad. 'Abilities' While only seen in battle once, being the "One Shadow" of the One Shadow Nine Fists and the son of Hayato Furinji, "The Invincible Superman," it is safe to assume that Saiga Furinji is an incredibly powerful martial artist. He is presumably the strongest member of the One Shadow Nine Fists. When the One Shadow Nine Fists argue at their meeting after Sho Kano's death, all he had to do was order them to be quiet and they all stopped, which indicates that they most likely respect or fear him. When it came to deciding whose disciple would be next to challenge Kenichi, it took a long time for them to decide, as he was not there and it was commented that they would have taken far less time if he had been there. Saiga's strong Katsujinken background and heritage was enough to incite fear in even the Kuremisago, which arranged marriages between powerful fighters to carry on martial arts. *'Immense Strength: '''He was shown defeating several opposing Kuremisago agents without killing them, a testament to his abilities with Jujitsu skills. When fighting 5 master class opponents in Tidat, he used just his fingers to stop them, showing remarkable physical strength and tossed them with ease. * '''Disguise skills:' Saiga has great skills in disguises, such as how he disguised himself as John the mercenary and no one, even Jenezad knew that he infiltrated his base. Even more amazing is that, despite being a powerful master level fighter who presumably usually lets off immense ki, he was able to hide his ki when he was disguised as John, to an extent that even Sakaki and Jenezad, who are both masters, as well as Kenichi, who came into close contact with him, did not sense his ki at all. *'Immense Speed: '''His speed is inhuman; he moved so fast that when he took down the five Tidat warriors, the coat he tried to place on Miu just floated in the air for a moment and he went back to the same spot having already defeated them. Even Kenichi noted how even he couldn't catch his movements at all. *'High Intellegence: Saiga is also very knowledgeable in medicine, such as treating Menang's arm after he twisted it and gave him a booster shot for treatment. Even Kenichi noted how similar his treatments were to Akisame's. '''Battle Log Battles Past *Saiga and Shizuha vs Kuremisago agents (won) *Saiga vs Shizuha (won, presumably killed her) *Saiga vs James Shiba (won, damaged his right eye and left leg) Battles Present *Saiga vs Five of Jenazad's men (won) 'Trivia' *Saiga wears battle gear just like Hayato, Kenichi and Shizuha when he is fighting, as he is the true owner of Kenichi's tekkou. *He is the second Yami member who actually side with a member of Ryozanpaku to fight one of Yami member (including Jenazad's men) (the first being Akira Hongō). Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken Category:Yami Category:Master Category:Furinji Family Category:S-Class Master Category:Hayato Fighting Style Users Category:Sei Category: Male